


loving space

by trymebeyonce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Peter Parker Dies, Stephen Strange Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, angst ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trymebeyonce/pseuds/trymebeyonce
Summary: tony loved space as a childwhen he met stephen, he loved it even more because the sorcerer had stars in his eyeswhen he met peter, he loved it even more because the kid shined like a starbut when thanos attacks, how long can he love space?





	loving space

tony loved space as a child. he loved looking outside his window and staring at the stars until his parents told him to go to bed. even when it was time for bed, he couldn’t stop himself from looking outside. he wanted to explore space, see different galaxies, see different planets. he wanted to live in space. 

tony loved space. but when he found stephen, he found out he loved another thing. sure, the sorcerer wasn’t the most nicest person at first, but the closer they grew, the more nicer he became. though, he still said a mean remark every now and again and tony knew that he didn’t mean it. but tony couldn’t help but fall in love with stephen’s eyes. they sparkled whenever the good doctor talked about some random spells that tony had forgotten. or on their wedding day, when stephen was saying his vows, his eyes sparkled so brightly, so beautifully. tony saw stars in stephen’s eyes. and even though he had fallen in love with the former neurosurgeon, tony still loved space. he loved how whenever the night sky sparkled, it would remind him of stephen’s eyes. 

tony loved space. but he also loved his sixteen year old son, peter parker. after his aunt died of cancer, tony decided to adopt the brunette teen. he loved peter’s bright personality. the kid shined like a star. he loved peter’s determination and how he never gave up. when tony took away the stark internship from peter, the arachnid hero still managed to save the world. tony loved the kid from the moon and back. he loved how whenever he saw a shooting star, he would get reminded of peter’s integrity and persistence. 

tony used to love space. but now, he hated how he fought the battle that costed half the universe in a place he used to love so much. he hated how he was unable to defeat thanos. he hated how he watched his husband sacrifice the key to thanos’ victory in order to keep him alive. he hated how he hopelessly held onto stephen and peter, telling them it was going to be okay as he watched their bodies disintegrate. he hated how he knew he wouldn’t be able to see stephen’s eyes sparkle anymore. he hated how he wouldn’t be able to see peter’s caring and determined self. he hated how he felt like it was his fault. it was his fault. 

tony used to love space. but as he mourned his deceased son and husband, their ash still in the air, he could only learn to hate space. because now whenever he thought of space, he would no longer think of stephen’s sparkling eyes or peter’s quirky personality, he would think of the day he lost the two people he loved to the place he used to love.

**Author's Note:**

> har har angst :)


End file.
